


Either Boys are Reckless or it's Just Calem

by Poke Kei (Maki_Kei)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Because Calem is an Idiot, Fluff, I Wrote This In Like Thirty Minutes, Injury, M/M, Short One Shot, park
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 19:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maki_Kei/pseuds/Poke%20Kei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another groan and a sprint later and Trevor was at Calem’s side, helping him up off the ground. An arm around Trevor’s shoulder and a limp across the park later and Trevor was wiping the blood from Calem’s knees. Trevor still couldn't wrap his head around what he had just witnessed, but then again he'd seen Calem do hundreds of other stupid things in order to try and impress him, and though this definitely wasn't his brightest idea, it also wasn't his dumbest and it was far from being able to faze him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Either Boys are Reckless or it's Just Calem

**Author's Note:**

> Man I miss fried ice cream. For everyone who isn't allergic (=>me) and has no idea what I'm talking about, you haven't lived until you've tried it.
> 
> I can't believe sweatertime and I astablished the Custardshipping tag. This ship needs more love, it's just stupid and dorky but I love it.
> 
> Also I promise I'm not wasting my time shit posting instead of writing more Cheren Suffers: The Novel but actually that's exactly what I'm doing.

With a sigh they both flopped themselves onto the bench that stood alone in the the middle of the park, in which the scent of freshly bloomed flowers and recently cut grass was thick in the air. The smell and aesthetic of spring was easily Trevor’s favorite, making the feeling of newness and nostalgia surface in his stomach at the same time the moment he stepped outside. He sucked in a deep breath of air through his nose, exhaling contently out his mouth, letting out a satisfied ‘Ah’ sound.

“It's melting!” Calem’s voice came from beside Trevor on the bench. Turning his head caused his nose to nearly get covered in fried ice cream as Calem raised the sundae towards Trevor’s face. Taking a plastic spoon between his index finger and thumb, he scooped up a large portion of the creamy chocolate mess and hastily dropped it onto his tongue. Calem copied his movement, and they enjoyed every bite as it melted across their tongue.

Fried ice cream was one of the best things to eat in spring. It was crunchy, and creamy, and not too cold. Trevor began to become entranced in the dessert, holding his cheeks with the palms of his hands when they tingled from the sweet flavors. Calem smiled at his little ginger friend, an overwhelming feeling of excited urgency boiling in his stomach. For some reason whenever he felt this, it was always when he was around a boy he was fond of, and it made him feel like he wanted to impress.

“Hey Trevor, you should eat the rest.” Calem said, forfeiting his spoon.

“Are you sure?” Trevor asked.

“Yeah, I am. I kind of want to stand up for a little bit actually.” Calem stood up and swung his arms around, stretching his body out.

“Okay.” That just means that Trevor can savor the ice cream longer, as Calem always shovels his food down too fast for him to keep up usually.

Trevor watched as Calem ran around the park like a little kid, quite enjoying the silence from his little spot on the bench. It felt as though nothing could go wrong, but that's not taking into consideration the fact that boys (Calem) are reckless.

“Hey Trevor, watch this!” Calem exclamed. He pulled out a Pokéball and called out his Furfrou, attaching a leash to its collar and tying the other end around his wrist. After hopping onto his skates, Calem began guiding his Furfrou around the paths of the park.

“What's so impressive about walking a Furfrou on skates?” Trevor questioned.

“I'm not there yet!” Calem shouted, planting his feet as he let his Furfrou get ahead of him. Trevor groaned and rubbed his temples. “See? Now Furfrou is walking me!” Calem laughed, being dragged around in unpredictable directions.

“He's officially an idiot.” Trevor said under his breath. Then his eyes widened invaluntarily, and he watched in horror as Furfrou began to speed up so fast that Calem lost his footing and crashed face first into the pavement. Another groan and a sprint later and Trevor was at Calem’s side, helping him up off the ground. An arm around Trevor’s shoulder and a limp across the park later and Trevor was wiping the blood from Calem’s knees. Trevor still couldn't wrap his head around what he had just witnessed, but then again he'd seen Calem do hundreds of other stupid things in order to try and impress him, and though this definitely wasn't his brightest idea, it also wasn't his dumbest and it was far from being able to faze him.

“What in Kalos possessed you to think that was a good idea?” Trevor scorned.

“I'm impulsive?” Calem shrugged, laughing quietly. Trevor let out an annoyed huff of air, but Calem just smiled. Though he was uncomfortable due to his arm being around Trevor’s shoulders for support, and one leg elevated so his knee could rest under the flow of water in the sink, Calem was happy to watch Trevor tend to his scrapes and bruises.

Because even if it took the most reckless thing in the world for Calem to get Trevor’s eyes wandering in his direction, he would do it.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired when Sweatertime and I took a walk and saw some guy on a skateboard being dragged along by his dog. And I thought, "Wow, what an idiot, I bet he thinks he looks cool... I bet Calem would do that."


End file.
